Halloween Spirits
by under.that.sun
Summary: Two drabbles for Halloween. 1. LawLu, when the sun set on October 31st all souls of those who have died come out to the living world for a breath of fresh air... 2. ZoSan, every Halloween everyone becomes a mythical creatures, what Zoro and Sanji are this year?
1. Halloween Spirits

**Warnings: Au, LawLu, yaoi – male x male, might be considered angsty..**

 **Word count: 828**

 _Halloween_ _Spirits_

As the last rushing rays of sun left the horizon and the quick autumn darkness fell upon the ground. The biggest and oldest graveyard of Wresure town (commonly called Red Line because of strange phenomenon - a long path of ground right in the middle of the graveyard was filled with clay making it hard to bury people, thus left untouched) was waking up for its year-long slumber.

You see, every year, once October 31st rolls around up until the dawn of November 2nd, the souls of the people buried in the graves come down from heavens to remember those who are still alive and to commune between themselves as heavens really aren't a place you could speak or even exist as a person…

\\[*-*]/\\[*-*]/\\[*-*]/

Just as the light left the graveyard in darkness the candle burning on the grave flickered in blue and a bluish form of young adult appeared from it. He had short hair and a lean figure, the shade of blue on his hair could indicate his hair was dark. He stretched and yawned, hopping from the ground into air and staying there in cross legged position. He looked around and smiled as he saw souls like him popping from the candles, some sleepy, some energetic. Looking at the grave to his right he raised an eyebrow at the old man there.

"What's up Torao? Feeling down?"

The old man looked up from where he was still sitting on his grave stone and looked around. "Oh, no, not all-" his appearance started to morph into one of a man in his mid-twenties. "-I just felt really old for a second."

"Pfft, yea, I noticed, what's new?"

Torao (commonly known as Law) glared at the younger soul. "What do you think? Nothing, nothing is new, Heaven is still completely mindless, good thing I don't feel anything there or I would have died again from sheer boredom there."

Luffy laughed. "Don't be a drama queen, I found this nice place to float in, for some reason it peaks into the cosmos and the part in shows changes every so often, so it never gets boring to look at."

Law looks at the soul next to him with interest. "Really? That seems hundred times better than anything I ever seen there before, I really will have concentrate really hard to find your presence before we fade away, it worked last time."

"Yea, that sounds fine, I will try to push my presence forward then, so it would be easier to find me."

The older soul smiles a slightly crooked grin. "Deal."

"So who came to visit you already?" Asks Luffy with interest looking at the red candle jar.

Sadness flashes through Law's face as he sighs. "This one if from my parents, I'm surprised both of them are still around. They're seventy already and I died near fifty, how's that fair?"

A small, sad laugh came from the other's mouth. "I know, right? Both my brothers are still alive, both in their mid-fifties, they look so weird…"

"My sister with her family is coming sometime tomorrow and _she_ will come tomorrow evening as she always does…"

Both males got a sad look on their faces, their forms hovering near each other giving comfort with their close presence. "She's so mature now…" Luffy sighed.

"Yea, our big girl."

"She was so cute when we adopted her…"

"Yea, she would run around wild and do these crazy experiments, for which ideas she would get from you."

Law huffed. "But she always over did them, remember the huge vinegar and soda explosion?"

"She spent her whole month's allowance to buy vinegar, the little genius."

"I'm so proud of her…"

Luffy put his arm around Law's shoulders glad that their soul forms could interact. "Me too, me too."

Mournful silence fell between them as they gazed at their gravestones. Law Trafalgar and Luffy Trafalgar… Because church didn't exactly accept same sex marriage the two of them couldn't get buried in the same grave, but next to each other instead. It was sad at times because that was the reason they couldn't float around in heaven next to each other unless they put a lot of effort, but they wouldn't change the reason for it to the world…

Pushing off his sad thoughts Luffy looked around. "Old Jenkins seems to still be around, let's go talk with him, he didn't finish his story from last year."

Law looked at grave few rows ahead. "He's still around? I thought his children moved away?"

"They probably came back to visit his grave and lit a candle."

"Alright, let's go, the story was pretty interesting."

Luffy grinned and dragged the other soul with him to the much older soul. "Hey, Old man Jenkins! I remember you owe me a story!..."

Pulling his husband with him and leaving the two polished gravestones with a small writing underneath them.

'Tragically taken from us on 31st of October 2019'

 **A.N. So I actually don't know if church actually doesn't let people from the same sex marriage to get buried together, but I just wrote it like this for the sake of my tiny plot and to make it sadder, don't take my words for granted…**

 **On another note – happy Halloween everybody! I don't celebrate it, but it seems like a nice holiday, so I hope everyone is having great time ^-^.**

 **P.S. I updated my profile a bit, if you want to know how my writing will go in the future :}.**


	2. Halloween Transformation

**Warnings: AU, yaoi - man x man, ZoSan, slight smut.**

 _Halloween Transformation_

"You're going to be the death of me."

Sanji turns around eyebrow raised. "What?"

"This." Zoro points to the fluffy white fox ears. "And this." His finger moves to Sanji's backside where a long fluffy tail is residing. "Will be the death of me."

Sanji grins, the cigarette in his mouth moves from one side to another. "Pfft, this? This isn't even close to my best."

The green haired man flops on the couch and sighs. "To what else could you transform on Halloween that could be sexier and cuter that spotting fox ears and tail?"

The blond smirks and puts his leg on the couch next to Zoro's. "How about an incubus?"

Sanji silently counts it as a win when Zoro's eyes darken and he closes his eye and swallows thickly. "Please don't put the imagine in my mind, I already want to jump you."

The chef smirks. "Remember your promise? Nothing sexual until we know what you will become for this Halloween."

Zoro frowns. "That's hardly fair, it's only eleven am, I rarely change until seven and by then we will have to go to the party and by tomorrow you will have lost all your additional parts!"

Blond blows a raspberry. "Not my fault."

He turns around flicking his tail to Zoro's nose on purpose. The green haired man stomps down his urge to grab that tail and pull the blond into his lap so he could do all those things he's imagining, so many new tender spots... Zoro shakes his head. His sex drive has been very actively since he started dating Sanji, maybe he should visit some doctors about it? It definitely not normal… He shudders as he remembers who's his family doctor. God damn that-Trafar-something guy, he would never stop teasing him about it, and he's creepy as hell, he will probably become a headless horsemen or something similarly creepy.

Zoro scratches his ear and yawns. His luck with Halloween transformations wasn't memorable, six times a zombie, couple been a vampire, once very unlucky time when he was eight he got to be a merman - worst Halloween ever. A wizard, an angel, couple of demons, one very high ranked and one of the lower ones, a centaur, one time which he refused to remember as a dwarf and maybe three or four part animal transformations…

This is the first Halloween he's dating someone, first time he has someone who just drives him mad, but at the same time makes him want to kiss them senseless. Yea, he got it bad for Sanji, but the shit cook was in the same position, so all was fine.

\\[*-*]/\\[*-*]/\\[*-*]/\\[*-*]/

It was afternoon and Sanji was taking a nap with his head rested on his lap (well technically on a pillow that was on his lap, but that was technicalities) and Zoro really wanted to get up because his legs were a bit numb and heated why too much for him to be comfortable, but he knew that of he got up he would wake up Sanji and grumpy Sanji isn't something he wanted to deal with if he wanted to be in the blond's good graces.

That is until something started to very annoyingly itch on his back and he knew he was growing a set of wings which was really uncomfortable while having to sit on a sofa. Gently pushing Sanji's pillow on the sofa as he stood up Zoro quickly took off his shirt and sighed in relief as he felt his wings unfold. Who was he going to be? A demon? A bird hybrid? He never been a bird hybrid before, don't they get wings instead of arms?

A gasp came from behind and he turned around to see Sanji looking at him with wide eyes. "These are so pretty!" He stood up and went straight to his wings, brushing his hands through them and making Zoro shudder. "I never seen them in this shade of red before…"

Zoro looked behind him to see what Sanji was talking about, what he saw surprised him. Blood read, feathered wings sat upon his back in angelic shape. "I'm not an angel that's for sure, does that mean I'm a fallen angel?"

Sanji smirks. "Apparently, it's so pretty though and it goes nice with your hair! Red and green just reminds me of Christmas.."

The green haired man clenched his teeth and reminded himself that in case of homicide he was the first suspect and would definitely go to jail for it. "Yea, whatever." Suddenly Sanji's tail caught his attention and he smirked. "But you know what that means?"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Nothing good surely for you to have the expression."

Zoro's smirk widened. "Not good for you because we kind of made a deal about this, remember?"

The blue of Sanji's eyes got a twinkle in it. "Ohhh, the ravishing?"

The fallen angel stepped closer to the fox and covered them in his wings. "Yes, the ravishing and with your bed hair you look quite delicious."

Sanji snorted. "Stop acting like a vampire, you're an angel god damn it, even if you fallen you should act like one."

"Maybe I sinned for exactly this, hmm?"

Blond haired fox rolled his eyes. "You know, I think I will better go bake some more cookies before we leave for the party, there won't be any left no matter how many I bake with Luffy there."

Zoro wrapped his hands around Sanji's waist possessively and brought their lips together. The kiss was long and possessive, lips mashing wildly as Zoro did his best to get in control, but Sanji was having none of that. The blond would take control of the kiss every time Zoro got too deep into the kiss. Using the fact that his boyfriend was already half naked Sanji ran his hands through Zoro's abdomen making the other man shudder with pleasure at the warm hands across his cool skin.

Deciding that it was not how it will go Zoro grabbed Sanji by his hips and pulled him up. The blond immediately wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist taking one hand from his hair and putting it at the other side of his chin from his other hand making it perfect position to push his tongue into Zoro's mouth and completely overtake the kiss.

Zoro staggered a bit, but remembering his initial plan in a moment when Sanji pulled away to get some air and latched onto his neck Zoro carefully flew to the bedroom door, kicking it slightly for it to open. Entering the room with quick strides he dropped the blond leach onto the bed and grinned at the lost look Sanji got as he was suddenly detached from his prey.

"So, are you gonna try to take control?" Sanji chuckled as if the mere idea of that was hilarious.

Zoro hummer without really answered and unbuttoned his trousers, dropping them on the carpet and quickly pushing Sanji into the bed and caging him in with his arms. "I'm not gonna try, I will."

Sanji chuckled. "So feisty~"

He flipped them over and grinded their crotches together closing his eyes at the wonderful friction in his nether region. Suddenly there was a set of teeth on his neck and Sanji felt his body relax. 'Shit, stupid animal instincts..'

All thoughts were lost as he was suddenly on the bed again, his hoodie half way from his body. He looked at the green eyes of his boyfriend confused as the other smirked and grinded their cocks together getting out a moan out of Sanji's mouth. In a moment's notice there once again were teeth in his neck, making him want to give up all control and just let it all happen.

He whined not caring that he would have died of embarrassment had it came out of him on any other day and raked his fingers through the crimson feathers, enjoying their soft and silky texture.

"Have you given up yet?" Growled Zoro as he finished taking of the blond's slacks.

Sanji partly opened his eyes, his slitted pupils blown out so much that they seemed round once again. "Zorooooo, I want you." Was the only answer Snaji could give and the only answer the green haired fallen angel needed as he latched onto Sanji's lips, starting hot and messy kiss…

 **A.N. Ah, so this is how accidental lemons happen… didn't plan on the last, what? Almost 500 words… :D ups, have to change the rating of the story now…**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little Halloween special, hopefully once December rolls around, so will I. :} See ya latter guys.**


End file.
